Will My Feelings Ever Get Through?
by MegamiTenshiHime
Summary: Amu and Tadase can't seem to put how they feel about each other into words. Will their feelings ever get through?  PS: This is the first story I'm writing without using POVs
1. MotherDaughter Talk & Ringing Doorbells

**Suteneko: Hi everyone! I'm writing this story in dedication to my fans for supporting and patiently waiting for me to come back.**

**PS: This is TADAMU!**

**Ikuto, Nagi, Kukai & Kairi: NO!**

**Amu & Tadase: Hurray for Suteneko!**

**Suteneko: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters**

* * *

Summary  
Amu had broken her wrist just last week. Ever since then, she had shut herself in her room as soon as she came home from school. When Valentine's Day arrived, Amu got her mother to tell Nikaidou that she won't be coming to school. Amu spent the day in her room sulking until a certain brunette came up to check on her.

* * *

At Amu's House

Currently, our favorite pink haired heroine was lying down on her soft pink bed, staring at her balcony window. Amu sighed, depressed and scolded herself for being so stupid. A gentle knock on her door interrupted her thoughts.

"Amu-chan? May I come in?"

"Sure, Mama. You can come in."

Midori Hinamori opened the door and stepped inside.

The brunette mother of two was very worried about her oldest daughter, she came down this morning and told her to call her teacher and tell him she isn't feeling well and is staying at home for the day.

Before Midori could say anything, Amu spoke up and completed her mother's thoughts for her; "Mama, you want to know why I'm staying at home on Valentine's Day right?"

Amu's mother took a deep breath, walked over to her daughter's bed and sat down on the edge of it, "Yes I do want to know. Amu-chan what's wrong?"

Amu sighed in defeat, "Because I broke my wrist, I couldn't make chocolates for Tadase-kun."

Midori pointed her finger toward a framed picture of the Guardians on Amu's dresser, "Tadase, that blond-haired boy in that picture over there right?"

Amu nodded in response.

Midori lowered her hand, "The boy is very cute, Amu-chan. I didn't think you were the type to go for boys like that."

Amu blushed and Midori laughed but then her expression immediately changed when she saw Amu's wet pillow and looked at her daughter with worry, "But Amu-chan, you could have bought chocolates you know?"

"I wanted to make my own; I wanted to put my heart and soul into making them so that Tadase-kun would know how much I feel about him when he eats them. And…"

"And?"

"I was going to confess to him after giving him the chocolate."

"Amu-chan, turn and face me would you?"

Amu did as she was told, only to meet the shocked eyes of her mother with her own bloodshot red eyes from crying all night.

Midori wiped away Amu's tears with her thumbs, holding Amu's face gently in her hands; "Amu-chan, if you really like this boy. You can still confess to him. You don't need chocolates or a special day as an excuse to confess. If these feelings of yours are strong. I'm sure you can put as much heart and soul into your confession as much as you planned to put into those chocolates."

Amu fell silent, Midori took this as a queue to leave and smiled once more at her daughter as she got up from the bed and made her way towards the door.

"MAMA WAIT!"

Midori turned, only to see Amu run over to her and wrap her arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you Mama."

Midori smiled and gently patted Amu's head before hugging her back.

"Come on, you need to splash some water on your face and I need to make some comfort food for you to eat. You can't always go on diets Amu-chan. You're so skinny; people can mistake you for a string bean!"

"You're exaggerating Mama. I'm not that skinny."

Amu smiled at her mother, remembering that her mother had never once left her side. She realized that she can always count on her mother to be someone she could always talk to and depend on for the rest of her life.

Outside Amu's House's Door

Tadase's hand moved towards the doorbell and pressed it. Tadase was agitated, stressed, worried, basically, he was having a nervous breakdown as he had no idea how on earth he was supposed to talk to Amu. Tadase was right smack in front of her front door and he was a nervous wreck. He nervously pushed the doorbell again, afraid that he was giving off an impression that he was an impatient person if he pressed too many times. Tadase straightened his back and looked down at his shoes, trying to calm down and silently hoping that no one was home. He looked up when the door creaked open, his magenta-colored eyes met honey-colored ones.

"Amu-chan?"

"Tadase-kun?"

**Suteneko: A mother-daughter moment but hey there was Tadamu.**

**Amu & Midori : I liked it!**

**Ikuto, Nagi, Kukai & Kairi: DIE SUTENEKO DIE!**

**Suteneko: That's my queue. Bye peoples! *runs away***

**Ikuto, Nagi, Kukai & Kairi: *chases after Suteneko***

**Tadase: Please review!**


	2. Embarrassing Mother

**Suteneko: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters**

**Ikuto, Kairi, Kukai & Nagi: *tied up with rope and gags on their mouths*******

**Tadase & Amu: *stands guard over Ikuto, Kairi, Kukai & Nagi***

* * *

Summary

Amu opened the door, shocked to see Tadase standing on the other side. What could Tadase want?

* * *

"Amu-chan, may I come in?"

Amu felt her heart thumping against her chest.

_What should I do?_

_I feel so nervous…_

"Amu-chan, Is everything all right?"

Amu glanced over her shoulder to see her mother frowning at her.

Midori looked up to see Tadase on the other side of the door.

_It's that boy Tadase!_

Midori opened the door even wider and pulled Tadase inside; "Come in, come in Tadase! Amu-chan has told me so much about you!"

"MAMA!" Amu yelled, embarrassed by her mother's actions towards her crush.

The brunette just smiled at her daughter and went up behind her and Tadase.

Amu confused, asked her mother; "Mama? What are you-?"

Before Amu could say anything else, Midori pushed both Amu and Tadase, making the two climb up the stairs to Amu's room. Once they were outside Amu's bedroom door, Midori swung her right arm around Tadase's shoulder, bringing Tadase and Amu closer together, causing them to blush furiously. Amu's mother smiled at this then used her left hand to open the door; she pushed the two kids inside with her tight hand and closed the door behind them.

" Good luck you two!"

Midori skipped down the stairs.

_With this, those two will definitely get their feelings through to each other!_

In Amu's Room

Amu shot Tadase an apologetic look, "I am so sorry Tadase-kun."

Tadase reassured her "It's alright Amu-chan."

Amu smiled softly.

Tadase gestured towards the bed, "May I sit here?"

Amu nodded her head vigorously in response. Tadase smiled,sat on the edge of the bed and patted the space next to him. Amu nervously walked over and sat down next to him.

Tadase pointed to her wrist, "How is your wrist?"

Amu looked down at her broken hand sadly. "It still hurts a bit and the doctor said that it would heal soon in a couple of weeks."

Tadase looked down at the floor in guilt, "And it's my entire fault too."

"What? No! It wasn't your fault Tadase-kun! I was the one who fell!"

"But you wouldn't have fallen if I hadn't startled you with my question."

**Suteneko: o.O**

**How did Amu fall?**

**Why is Tadase blaming himself?**

**What was the question that startled Amu to fall?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**


	3. Flashback

**Suteneko: Thanks for your reviews!**

**Tadase & Amu: Yes! Thank you very much!**

**Ikuto, Kukai, Nagi & Kairi: STFU Suteneko!**

**Suteneko: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.**

Summary

Tadase & Amu has a flashback together on how Amu fell and hurt her wrist.

Flashback

_Amu had just climbed down a staircase & about to climb another one until she heard someone calling her name. She turned around to see Tadase running up to her; "Hinamori-san!"_

"_Tadase-kun?"_

"_I've been looking everywhere for you, Hinamori-san."_

"_Really?" Amu asked, surprised that Tadase would take his time to look for her of all people._

"_So what's the problem? X Eggs? Guardian work?"_

"_No, no, nothing like that Hinamori-san. Actually the reason why I've been looking for you is because I want to ask you something."_

"_Oh, what is it?"_

"_Well, recently a classmate of mine pointed out that I'm too polite and I should loosen up more."_

"_How so?"_

"_Well, he said I should first start by calling my closest friends by their first names."_

_Does that mean I'm only a close friend to him and nothing more?_

"_I've already asked Rima-chan, Yaya-chan & Nagi and now, all that's left is you."_

_Wait…that means…he's going to call my by my first name from now on!"_

"_Hinamori-san, is it okay for me to call you Amu-chan?"_

_Amu blushed and looked down at the floor._

_This is the first time; Tadase-kun has ever called me by my first name before…_

_And I really like how he says it too._

_Amu looked up, making direct eye contact with Tadase himself. This made Amu blush even more and stutter out; "You c-can call-l me A-amu ch-han"_

_Amu looked down at the ground again, blushing madly._

_As she looked down, she felt Tadase's familiar radiance giving off. _

_She looked up to see sparkles & a smile playing on Tadase's handsome features._

_While we were kids, he was so cute, he made me want to sigh and swoon. But now that we're older, he's grown out of it and now he's so handsome that he makes my heart pound like crazy and my face hot._

"_Are you alright?"_

_Amu backed away from Tadase hoping that getting some distance away from him would help cool down her red hot face._

_Suddenly Amu felt her foot slip and she fell backwards._

"_Amu-chan!"_

_That was the last thing she heard before it all went black._

End of Flashback

**Suteneko: This is the first time I've ever written a flashback. Is it okay?**

**Amu: It's fine. I blushed a lot here.**

**Suteneko: That's what makes you so cute!**

**Amu: *blush***

**Suteneko: Kyaa! *glomps* Amu you're too damn cute!**


	4. Confession & Chocolates

**Suteneko: *Yawn***

**Tadase: Are you alright?**

**Suteneko: sleepy….**

**Amu: *whispers to Tadase* I know how to wake her up**

**Tadase: *whispers back* How?**

**Amu: Suteneko! People are calling Tadase gay again!**

**Suteneko: *instantly alert* Nani! **

**Tadase: You are that disturbed by this?**

**Suteneko: Of course! Tadase, you are bishonen, adorable as an angle and yes you may have broke Amu's heart on the whole Amulet Heart confession thing but you realized you like her for real and that's what matters!**

**Tadase: Thank you very much**

**Suteneko: *blush* Kyaa! You're so adorable! *glomps***

**Amu: Déjà vu much?**

**Anyways, AmuKuroNekoHime does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.**

**

* * *

**

Summary

Tadase & Amu just shared a flashback together. Now, what will they say to each other?

* * *

Tadase sighed, "I guess I shouldn't even be calling you Amu-chan anyway."

Amu was appalled at this and with both her hands; she clasped her hands together with Tadase's. Amu's face was down so Tadase couldn't see Amu's face.

"What are you-?"

"Tadase-kun…please don't stop…..don't stop saying my name. I don't know why but I love hearing my name when you say it. I love how you're always so gentle and polite towards me. I love how I know I can trust you. I love how you always think about others before yourself. And….and….-"

Amu looks up at him, in the eye and exclaims;

"I LOVE YOU TADASE!"

Tadase was shocked. He couldn't believe that Amu felt the same for him. Amu finally realizing what she had just said was a truly embarrassing confession; she gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

Amu's face red hot, looked down at her lap in embarrassment;

"Uhmm….I….err…..-"

"I'm going to the bathroom!"

Before Tadase could do anything, Amu ran like hell out of her room and into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

In the Bathroom

Safe in the confinement of her bathroom, Amu started shrieking;

"I'm such an idiot!"

"I can't believe I confessed to him like that!"

"And I just left him there too!"

"I'm a mess! What the hell am I going to do now?"

In Amu's Room

Tadase fumbled about in his pocket and pulled out the box of chocolates he was planning to give Amu. Once Tadase had finished untying the ribbon, he pulled one chocolate out of the box and stared at it.

Amu-chan had just confessed to me.

How am I going to reply her?

Moreover, I'm worried about these chocolates in my hand.

Why did I even buy these in the first place?

Right….to confess to her and give her the chocolate.

Apparently it backfired, Amu-chan confessed and now hiding and screaming out her frustrations in the bathroom.

Wow her voice is really loud.

But strangely?

I find it really cute.

The door creaked open and Tadase surprised, popped the chocolate morsel into his mouth to prevent it from being seen.

_Oh shoot! Did I just?_

Amu came in, her face flushed. She seemed calmer than before but it was obvious that she was still too embarrassed to say anything to Tadase.

Tadase sighed.

_Even though her embarrassed face is adorable, I prefer her smiling face._

"Amu-chan?"

Amu turned her head to him but before she could say anything, Tadase had leaned forward and captured her lips with his. Amu gasped in surprise but after a while started to relax but before she could kiss him back though, Tadase pulled away.

"I'll see you next week at school Amu-chan."

Tadase hurriedly walked over the door opened it, closed it behind him and ran out of the house.

Amu stared at the door in shock, not because Tadase left in such a way but because a piece of chocolate was left in her mouth by Tadase.

Amu bit into the chocolate with her teeth and her tongue instantly melted in its taste. It felt so rich, so luscious, so much like Tadase-kun. This thought made Amu's face red again.

Before she could scold herself for thinking such thoughts, her charas voices rang out, snapping their bearer back into reality.

"Amu-chan!"

Amu looked up to see her charas flying in through her window.

Ran was the first to speak; "Amu-chan! Who are those chocolates from?"

Amu followed Ran's finger to see an open box of chocolates on the bed.

"Could this be Valentine's Day chocolates from Tadase-kun?" Amu thought aloud

Miki looked up in surprise, "Tadase was here?"

This made Ran, Suu and Dia look at Amu with interest.

Amu blushed instantly, making the smirks on her charas grow and looks of mischief formed in their eyes.

Oh boy….

With Tadase

God!

What on Earth did I just do?

Now I'm so embarrassed!

How am I going to face her at school!

Tadase angry, embarrassed and ashamed that he had let his emotions & instincts control his body so easily kicked himself in anger.

A dark voice whispered in his mind,

You are no better than that sexual harassing feline.

_Stop it!_

She'll feel as if she was played with.

_Stop it!_

She thinks you're disgusting!

_Stop it!_

She'll hate you forever!

_I SAID STOP IT!_

The voice finally stopped but the words still echoed in his head.

Exhausted, Tadase leaned his back against a lamp post and sighed heavily.

But I don't regret t.

The truth is, I enjoyed it.

I'm glad I kissed her and I want to do it again.

* * *

**Suteneko: Does it sound rushed?**

**Amu: N-no….**

**Tadase: This is so embarrassing!**

**Suteneko: Please review!**


	5. White Day!

**Suteneko: What's up minna?**

**Tadase: I feel so embarrassed!**

**Suteneko: Still? Then you're probably not going to look forward to what happens later.**

**Amu: WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN LATER?**

**Suteneko: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.**

* * *

Summary

On Valentine's Day, Tadase had kissed Amu. Tadase embarassed, leaves in a rush and Amu blushing furiously.

* * *

On the 13th of March at the Royal Garden, the Queen, the Jack & the Ace chairs were all discussing the Joker and the King's odd behavior the past month.

Nagi started the meeting; "Ok, we're all gathered here to discuss Amu-chan's and Hotori-kun's behavior towards each other lately."

Yaya spoke next, "Amu-chi and Tadase don't look or speak to each other when they're in the same room."

Nagi nodded his head in agreement, "And they've been scowling at things lately."

Yaya tilted her head I confusion, "Like what?"

Rima put down her mug of hot cocoa before answering Yaya's question; "You know how that Ikuto guy keeps coming here to tease Amu?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, Tadase has been shooting scowls at Ikuto when he does that and if you noticed when Ikuto tried to kiss Amu last week, he "accidentally" poured tea on his head"

"But Tadase said his hand slipped!"

Rima sighed, "He was lying, Yaya."

"But why?"

"Tadase likes Amu obviously."

"Rima-chan is right; do you notice that Amu-chan has been shooting death glares at Hotori-kun's fangirls lately?"

"So?"

Nagi and Rima collapsed anime-style.

_She's so freaking dense!_

"IT'S OBVIOUS THAT THEY'RE SECRETLY DATING!"

Yaya shook her head, "I don't think so."

Rima raised an eyebrow, "And why would you say that?"

"They don't have that lovey dovey atmosphere around them."

Nagi placed his hand to his chin in a thinking position, "Hmm, Yaya-chan has a point, they don't seem that way but it's obvious they have feelings for each other."

Rima took a sip of her cocoa and calmly said; "They'll probably resolve everything tomorrow anyway."

Nagi shot her a questioning look, "What's so special tomorrow?"

Yaya raised her hand and started jumping up and down excitement and exclaimed; " I KNOW! I KNOW! TOMMORROW IS WHITE DAY!"

**The next day at Tadase's house**

Amu had gone to Tadase's house to give him her White Day present. When Amu rang the door bell, she was greeted at the door by none other than Tadase's mother, Mizue Hotori.

"Hello."

Amu smiled nervously, "Uhmm, hello. My name is Hinamori Amu, I'm Tadase's classmate. Tadase didn't come to school today so I though he might be sick and I brought these cookies to thank him for the Valentines Day chocolate he gave me so…"

Throughout the entire time Amu was talking, Mizue watched the young girl before her in curiosity.

_Valentine's Day chocolate?_

_Hmm, Tadase had never given anyone chocolate before. She must be special to him._

_Come to think of it, she's the first girl ever to come over. _

When Amu stopped talking, Mizue looked her up and down, inspecting her.

Tadase has good taste.

Amu had played with the possibility that she might meet Tadase's parents so she had dressed carefully. Amu was wearing a pink dotted magenta tank top with strings that goes around her neck, small white sweater with black wrist protectors at the end of it and a black skirt that had a curvy pattern at the bottom of it. On her feet, Amu wore knee high black socks and white shoes. As a finishing touch, Amu wore her signature x hair clips. Instead of her usual red hair clips, she wore black ones as Miki said that it would match the outfit better. (Seen in Episode 3 where Amu was wrapping the cookies that she was going to give to Tadase)

Mizue smiled at her and slid the shoji door wider for Amu; "Come in, Amu was it?"

"Yes."

Mizue laughed at how nervous she was; "No need to be so nervous, Amu-chan."

"Okay." Amu relaxed her shoulders and took a deep breath.

"Good, do you feel more relaxed now?"

Amu smiled and nodded.

Mizue smiled back and gestured for Amu to follow her;

"Tadase has a slight fever this morning but he's better now so he should be able to see to you"

Amu nodded.

When the two women reached Tadase's shoji door, Mizue opened it and said; "Tadase, you have a visitor."

Tadase looked up from the book he was reading; "Who?"

Tadase's mother didn't answer instead she slid the door open wider and Amu stepped inside.

"Amu-chan!"

Tadase startled, dropped the book he was reading and fell of the bed.

"Tadase-kun!"

Amu ran over and helped Tadase off the floor.

"Are you okay?"

Tadase blushed and stuttered out, "Y-yeah I'm f-fine."

Mizue decided that it was time for her to take her leave; "I'll leave you two alone then. Call me if you need anything."

Before leaving and when Amu's back was turned, Mizue mouthed to Tadase; "Good luck Tadase"

Tadase blushed.

OH GOD! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!

* * *

**Suteneko: The next chapter will be very interesting!**

**Amu & Tadase: What do you mean by that!**

**Suteneko: Please review!**

**Amu & Tadase: Don't ignore us!**


	6. His Eyes & Her Scent

**Suteneko: *asleep***

**Kairi: I should get started on the chapter.**

**Ikuto: Why are you even helping her in the first place? She should do her own typing!**

**Kairi: Because she's not well and politely asked me to?**

**Ikuto: Is it because she asked? Or is it because she kissed you?**

**Kairi: It-t was only on the ch-heek & sh-he wasn't well-l….**

**Ikuto: AmuKuroNekoHime does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.**

* * *

Summary

Before leaving and when Amu's back was turned, Mizue mouthed to Tadase; "Good luck Tadase"

Tadase blushed.

OH GOD! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!

* * *

There was a long uneasy silence between the two Guardians as they sat next to each other on the bed. Amu feeling a bit awkward had decided to break the silence;

"Ermm…Tadase-kun?"

"Yes?"

Amu reached into her pocket and pulled out her gift;

"Here. Cookies, I made them for you to thank you for the chocolate."

Tadase smiled uneasily remembering how he actually gave her the chocolate. He took the bag of cookies from her and thanked her.

Amu smiled and nodded;

"Well I better get going. I'll see you next week, Tadase-kun."

Tadase's eyes widened.

_I haven't apologized yet!_

"Wait Amu-chan!"

Amu turned but she slipped on the carpet on the floor and fell backwards, Tadase reacted quickly. He immediately got up from the bed, took Amu by the hand and pulled her towards him. When Amu came closer to him, he released his grip but it was too late.

Amu

Had

Fallen

On

Top

Of

Him

On

The

Bed

The two teens however shocked they were, they still made GOOD use of the position they were in.

Amu couldn't help but stare into Tadase's magenta eyes. The very eyes that always made her so dizzy and make her want to faint ever since she first laid eyes on them.

Tadase however couldn't help but inhale Amu's scent.

_She smelled so good_

Then he suddenly realized that the scent was familiar to him. His father had dragged him to a department store in the mall and made him help him choose a perfume for his mother's birthday. In the end his father chose a perfume that smelled like fruit which his mother had practically adored and is now wearing everyday. But there was one in the store which he really liked though…

_What was it called again?_

_Elizabeth Arden Green Tea_

_That's it._

Unconsciously, Tadase moved closer to Amu's face. So close that his face was just beside her right ear, his hot breath tickling her ear, making Amu blush and shiver slightly.

_I guess it's because I always liked tea. It makes sense that I would be attracted to the perfume._

Tadase moved his head back, rested his head on his bed. He noticed that now both he & Amu were face to face, just inches away from each other.

"Amu-chan?" Tadase whispered softly

"Y-yes?"

"Are you wearing perfume?"

"Yes"

"Is it Elizabeth Arden Green Tea perfume?"

Amu's eyes widened.

Tadase chuckled softly at her expression;

"I like it. It smells really nice. Especially on you."

Amu blushed ten fold but the next thing she did was unexpected, Amu gets up from the bed and backs away, so far away that her back was now resting against the door.

"Tadase-kun, I really really like you but I'm confused, I'm not at all sure how you feel about me and I want to know."

Tadase stares at her.

_Did she just-?_

Amu fidgets slightly and asks nervously;

"So…Tadase-kun, what am I to you?"

**Ikuto: I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BITCH!**

**Amu: So this is what she meant.**

**Tadase: She made me so OC…**

**Kairi: It was your hormones controlling you, King. You are a 13 year old in this story.**

**Musashi: Please review **


	7. Confessions & Kisses

**Suteneko: Chou do the disclaimer for me while I eat this waffle.**

**I'm hungry…**

***eats waffle hungry***

**Chou: Uhh…sure…**

**AmuKuroNekoHime does not Shugo Chara or any of its characters.**

Summary

"Tadase-kun, I really really like you but I'm confused, I'm not at all sure how you feel about me and I want to know."

Tadase stares at her.

_Did she just-?_

Amu fidgets slightly and asks nervously;

"So…Tadase-kun, what am I to you?"

* * *

Tadase sighed. There's no way I can turn back now.

He got up from the bed and started walking towards Amu. The pinkette just stared at the blonde boy in front of her, not knowing what he was going to do/say to her. Tadase placed his hands on either side of Amu's head. Amu could feel her heart pounding ferociously against her chest.

_Why am I like this? Why is my heart beating so fast?_

Her thought was suddenly interrupted when she felt Tadase's lips against hers.

Tadase's soft lips upon hers felt so good. She moaned softly as he pressed his lips deeper against hers. He ran his tongue over her lips asking for entrance. Amu opened her mouth without any hesitation. As his tongue went into her mouth she slipped her own into his. Their tongues slid across each other again and again. After a while, they broke away from each other, panting heavily.

Tired, Tadase rested his head on Amu's. For a while they stayed like that, the only sound filling the room was Tadase's deep breathing and weirdly? Amu didn't mind, she enjoyed Tadase's presence and the fact they were so close and alone made it all the better.

Suddenly, Tadase jerked his head back up, startling Amu at how close his face was from hers. Tadase opened his mouth and started to speak;

"You were always so captivating. Your smile, your eyes, your voice. I want them to only be reserved for me and no one else. The reason why I kissed you that time was because I couldn't hold back anymore. Your lips, you soft, pink lips are a temptation, an irresistible temptation. I can't stand it any longer. Amu-chan I love everything about you, your kindness, your personality, everything. I want your everything. I want you to be mine. Amu-chan I love you."

For a while, there was silence and Tadase was starting to panic.

_Is she going to reject me? Does she hate me? Why won't she say anything?_

Tadase instantly relaxed when he saw Amu's lips twitch into a smile, "I love you too, Tadase-kun and I am so glad you feel the same way too"

Tadase returns her smile and leans forward,

"I will never let you go"

Tadase's face was just mere centimeters away from hers. His nose runs along Amu's and he breathes lightly on her face; he leans in, brushing his lips against hers. But before they could kiss, a certain king and his followers came in through the window, tired from playing together for so long but when they saw the teen's position, they interrupted the moment by shouting out loudly;

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?"

The two teens blushed furiously. Shyly but proudly, the bearers informed their charas of the recent happenings. Ran was the first to speak;

"So does that mean you two are dating?"

The blonde & the pinkette looked at each other for the moment before answering;

"Yes, we are."

Tadase took Amu's hand in his, intertwining their fingers together and Amu smiling at her new boyfriend.

Finally, the two were able to get their feelings through to each other.

There goes another happy ending.

**Ikuto: YAY NO MORE TADAMU!**

**Suteneko: Yay! I finished updating all my stories!**

**Yoru: The story is finally finished-nya!**

**Amu & Tadase: Please review**

***looks at each other and blushes***

**Yaya: My, my what a lovely atmosphere…"**

**Amu: Yaya!**

**Rima: Leave them alone Yaya, don't you see they want some privacy?"**

**Tadase: Mashiro-san!**


End file.
